


Sugar Mouth

by baeberiibungh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Leia is a bad parent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Simple domestic fluff from my fav thrash pandas





	Sugar Mouth

There is always candy. In pockets, on the bedside table, in the nooks and the crannies, in fisted hands hidden in loose low sweatpant pockets and in the mouth, bulging the cheek or filling it as a stick tapers out. So much candy, sweet, sticky in a rainbow of colours and crinkly wrappers. Brought at stores by the packet and spread out in bowls of glass and glossy magazine paper DIY bowls, cartons tore off into lidless squares and sprawling out more sweet things that should not be ingested by one individual looking not to get diabetes early.

Kylo’s lips are always pink and sweet and wet as Hux licks in, dives in like at a fairy go round, licking teeth and tongue and sweet and slick is all he tastes but they do not make Hux not kiss him any less hard. Kylo kisses back as nice, nibbles and bites that sometimes tears at Hux’s lips and make them bleed drops of blood that Kylo licks up with equal fervor as his favourite candy. Kylo dresses in soft sift dresses over skinny black jeans. The dresses always have furls at his chest, the wave and lay looking as if he has small tits hidden under the fabric and Hux touches them over the clothes, kneads at them and makes Kylo moan into his mouth. 

Kylo’s hair is long and he wears it in a messy ponytail, wisps always slipping through to curl around at the edges of his face, like some dark outline left behind by an artist. He plaits them loosely when he gets into the bed, by the wall for Hux to push him into at night and hold. Hux likes it when Kylo forgets to do that sometimes, an ink black spray of some artless kid spread out on the pillow and curling over Hux because he sleeps so close, so wrapped. Hux thinks it makes Kylo look like some fiery goddess. Kylo thinks Hux is too much into his Irish folklores. They sleep deep and dreamless together.

The house is half furnished with near thrash, and the other half bargain investments and picked off curbside. It is just two rooms, with a tiny little kitty corner kitchen and even more tinier bathroom, but it is attached so that’s that. The bedroom is the living room is the dining room and the other room is their workplace, a big table for Hux and the rest of the space on the floor for Kylo with a tiny futon in the corner for the colder days to cuddle under a quilt and kiss lazily. And of course a dustbin made out of a milk crate and another that has been lined with a garbage bag and holds more candy, chocolate congealed and gooey, lollies sticking together and the layer touching the black plastic are probably from years old.

There is a door leading out of the office room, a balcony big enough for Kylo and Hux to stand together. Kylo has got a creeper growing in a plastic plant there. It has pink flowers and blooms perennially and when it blooms, Kylo wears one of its flowers in his hair. He sometimes makes Hux wear one too, clashing horribly with his red hair but he gives softer kisses with fond eyes when Hux puts it on. The flowers are pretty to look at but has no discernable smell. Kylo smells sweet and something argyle. It’s Hux favourite scent in the whole world. According to Kylo, Hux smells like small kittens and husky puppies.

It is a very self contained life they live. Kylo does not like going out too much, so it is Hux who does the shopping and the other necessities that require him to step out. Kylo is adept at math although he does not look it and does their meager books. This poses a problem when either of them falls ill. A teary Kylo has to be cajouled and outright threatened to go to the hospital if he needs it. Kylo moves around in a fluttering of helpless limbs moved by anxiety when Hux falls ill. He hates the hospital with the weird smell and always smiling people at the front and the blood but what he cannot make himself do for himself, he does for Hux, by putting on clean clothes and taking him to the doctors, his clutched hands sweaty in Hux’s clothes. 

One day Hux came home to a clearly crying Kylo, eyes still wet and red rimmed, sniffling nose rubbed red raw in the long sleeves of his sweater. Living with Hux leaves very few triggers for Kylo to deal with, but none wracks him as good as the sound of his mother’s voice. Leia had called him of course, insisting on calling him Ben instead of Kylo and streamrolling over any attempts Kylo made at correcting her. It was to give the usual civil invitation for Christmas dinner that both already knew Kylo would not be attending. But Leia did it each time, calling him again and again, Hux mostly intercepting the calls enough times to have grown a hatred of that voice himself.

Hux sits by Kylo, pulls him into his lap, his long limbs dwarfing Hux easily in a wide array, and shoves his head into his shoulder and let him cry out some more. Hux finds it detestable how Leia can turn Kylo into a crying mess so easily by being her perfect self. She had never addressed the fact of Kylo being agender and refutes the existence of that fact every chance she gets. And yet she makes the attempt to maintain the cordial enough relationship that Kylo is incapable of blocking her off entirely. Kylo will crawl into himself, a dark splash of pure misery bundled in Hux’s arms and will lie like that for hours till he is stable again.

Kylo always says sorry after each new bout like this and Hux hates it, has tried to make him understand that Hux does not mind, but it has become equivalent of an immediate response. Kylo is sorry for letting his mother break him and the obvious affection he craves each times it happens. Hux tries not be cross with it over him. Hux tries to smother away the sadness in many kisses and softly felt touches that make Kylo smile back at him like usual again. Hux kisses Kylo’s nose and kisses him, humming deep and Kylo sighs, deep and content somehow, happy that he is home and exactly where it matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a mite angsty there, so sorry for that. But thanks for reading. Kindly comment and kudo.


End file.
